As the damages caused by diseases during the raising of Gramineous plant seedlings, diseases caused by fungi such as Gibberella fujikuroi, Cochliobolus miyabeanus, and Pyricularia oryzae; and bacterial diseases caused by bacteria such as Burkholderia glumae, Burkholderia plantarii, and Acidodovorax avenae can be given. To control those diseases, a seed disinfectant, a soil drenching agent, a soil treatment agent, and a foliage spraying agent after greening are considered as effective, and a chemical pesticide is used alone or chemical pesticides are used in combination. For the diseases caused by fungi, highly effective EBI fungicides are used. For the diseases caused by a bacterium, an oxolinic acid or a copper (II) hydroxide is used. However, there arise some cases where stable effects may not be expected because of the appearance of resistant bacteria each having reduced sensitivity against those fungicides. Moreover, waste water of chemical pesticides has to be processed after the use thereof, resulting in problems such as burden on workers and costs required therein.
From said viewpoint, studies on biocontrol utilizing microorganisms, which are assumed to exhibit lower environmental burden than a chemical pesticide, have been progressed in recent years, and parts of them have been put into practical use. For controlling the above-mentioned seed-borne diseases, Patent Document 1 discloses a non-pathogenic Pseudomonas glumae, which is effective for the disease caused by Burkholderia glumae, and Patent Document 2 discloses that Erwinia carotovora having lost its pathogenicity is effective for controlling the disease caused by Burkholderia plantarii. Meanwhile, Patent Document 3 describes Pseudomonas sp. which is effective for diseases caused by Burkholderia glumae, Burkholderia plantarii, and Gibberella fujikuroi, and Non-patent Document 1 describes Pseudomonas aureofaciens which is effective for diseases caused by Burkholderia glumae and Burkholderia plantarii. 
Meanwhile, Patent Document 4 discloses a microorganism belonging to the genus Trichoderma, which is effective for fungal disease caused by Gibberella fujikuroi, Pyricularia oryzae, or the like, and Patent Document 5 discloses a microorganism belonging to the genus Trichoderma, which is effective for a bacterial disease caused by Burkholderia plantarii. 
While biocontrol generally utilizing a microorganism has been realized, however, controlling agents which are effective with a low administration amount, and which exhibit less environmental burden have been desired. However, even for the biological pesticides utilizing those microorganisms, it was difficult to control the damages caused by diseases such as fungi disease and bacteria disease and attain stable effects comparable to chemical pesticides.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-04-295407
Patent Document 2: JP-A-06-087716
Patent Document 3: JP-A-09-124427
Patent Document 4: JP-A-11-225745
Patent Document 5: JP-A-11-253151
Non-patent Document 1: “Biological Pesticide Test Score in 1999” (Japan Plant Protection Association, January 2000)